Glass Reflects
by Crowded Angels
Summary: [HCR] With the truth about Raymond out, Calleigh goes to comfort Horatio. [Fluff] [Postep : Big Brother]


Hi all!

Okay, soI received my CSI:Miami DVD's courtesy ofEri (Thank you again!) on saturdaysoI've been having a weekend-long fest :)It's been great! lol  
Anyhoo, I was watching Big Brother,and suddenly,El Muso has a wave de brain and this was bornlol :)Hope you enjoy!

**Spoilers-** Big Brother

**Dedicated to **my sister-in-law Tracy who is in labour with my neice as I type :):):):):):):):)

**Please R+R:)**

* * *

Solved.

Solved and a whole lot more. Horatio Caine pushed the box of unhappy memories back into place on the shelf and bid it a final farewell. After 4 years he finally had closure on his elusive younger brother Raymond, and he also had a larger family because of it: Madison Keaton. His niece.

Beautiful red hair, just like the Caine's; same freckle-filled face, just like the Caine's, and same brown eyes, just like Raymond.  
He made his way back to his office through the busy yet silent halls. No one knew what to say to him. He was glad really. He wasn't much up to pity filled converse about how Raymond was 'really a good man', not the adulterous junkie he'd just been outed as being.

Closing the door shut, Horatio shed his jacket on the back of his chair, unfolded his glasses from his neck, placing them on the desk and took a seat.

Resting his arms on the table, he head fell forward as a huge sigh escaped his lips. Raymond had really screwed up. Cheated on his wife and son, got hooked on drugs and will be branded 'the lieutenant's dirty cop brother' for as long as Horatio served, and the only damage control he could do was help Susie take care of that precious little girl…and make sure Yelina never knew about her.

A knock at the door forced Horatio into composure. Sitting up straight and smoothing down his shirt, he reluctantly called for his unknown visitors' entrance.

Calleigh.

Possibly the only person he would have been happy to see.

She gingerly took the steps towards his desk.'Hey'

'Hey yourself'

'I've, er, finished the report' she announced holding the brown folder out to Horatio while keeping the other arm behind her back.

'Thank you for that' he replied, hesitantly taking it and placing it to the side. He wasn't up for reading it tonight, let alone with Calleigh standing two feet away.

'How are you holding up?'

'Just fine' he lied, 'just fine'

'Oh, so you wouldn't want to go for a drink with some sparkling company then?' she asked with a smile.

Horatio cast his eyes to his lap smiling, 'I would love to and it seems both are in my office as we speak'

'How'd you know!' Calleigh asked with a 'you spoiled my fun!' look across her feature.

'Glass reflects' he announced gesturing to the wall-to-wall windows that looked down onto the labs.

She gave him a look as she handed over a bottle of beer from behind her back, keeping one for herself. Sitting down, she fished an opener from her pocket and passed it to Horatio who, in turn, passed it back.

'So how are you really doing?' she asked taking a sip.

Horatio toyed with the label before replying, 'I've been better…but now I have closure, for myself and Yelina and Ray Jr.'

'How is Yelina?'

'She's…thankful' Calleigh nodded understandingly 'but… she's still in the dark.'

'How so?'

He swigged the neck 'The, er…investigation uncovered more than I felt she could handle'

'Ah' she said before picking at the label herself.

'Yeah'

It was a few moments before either spoke again.

'Trust but verify'

'Excuse me?'

'Trust but verify' Horatio repeated, 'That's what I told Susie'

'The tweaker girl'

'And mother of Raymond's daughter'

'Raymond's daughter?' Calleigh asked, shocked.

'Four year old Madison.' He seemed to study the bottle intently, recalling 'I met her when I went to arrest Bob. She walked into the room in tears because she had cut her knee. She walked into the room and I just knew. I just knew she was Raymond's.'

'What did you do?'

'I asked Susie, but she said she didn't know. So I…wiped Madison's wound with my handkerchief and got Valera to analyse it'

'Did she compare it to Raymond?'

'No, I did that myself from the evidence box. Common alleles.

'Wow. So how do you feel?'

'Annoyed…happy…betrayed…sad'

Calleigh got up and moved around the desk to Horatio's side and leant against it. 'There was nothing you could have done. Then or now'

'He was my brother. I should have done something'

'Horatio, Raymond had his own mind and his own choices. You couldn't have protected him forever'

'But I promised my mom I would do'

'She would have been proud of what you did then and what you do now'

'But I failed her'

'You did nothing of the sort. Horatio,' she turned his head towards her, keeping her hand on his cheek, 'you are taking better care of Yelina and Raymond Jr than Raymond ever could, and now you have little Madison who needs you. She needs you to tell her about her father. About the great man who died protecting her mom. If you do that, you mom and everybody else will be more proud of you than you would ever know.'

Calleigh brought a hand up to his cheek. '_I_ would be more proud of you than you would ever know.'

Horatio brought his hand up to hers and entwined the fingers across his cheek. 'Thank you'

'What for?'

'For restoring faith in me and my brother'

'Anytime, handsome'

Horatio chuckled at his pet name causing their hands to move to his lips.

A sensation he'd secretly dreamed of for many years: Calleigh's skin on his lips.

She didn't move her hand. She had plenty of opportunities to, but she'd imagined that moment so many times and it had become purely a devilish fantasy that her mind plagued her with. But there it was.

Sensing the mutual feelings, Horatio manoeuvred her hand more, kissing her fingers and her palm.

And still she didn't flinch.

He kissed her fingers again, looking into her eyes for any signs of hesitation.

Nothing.

He stood up, never leaving go of her hand and never losing eye contact.

She watched him place his beer on the desk, then take hers out of her hand and place it next to his.

She watched as he placed his hand gently on her cheek before leaning in closer.

Barely centimetres apart, there noses practically touching, he leaned to the side slightly before touching her lips with his.

Her eyes closed as they shared a soft but lingering kiss that quickly grew in passion.

Horatio pulled away, realising what he'd done. 'I-I apologise'

She looked at him. 'Don't' Calleigh replied, stepping back into him for another kiss, flinging her arms around his neck.

This time it was different. Both knew the other was certain of their actions and told the other so in the embrace.

Her hands found their way into his flame red hair, grasping at strands, while his settled onto her petite waist.

Reluctantly breaking off to breathe, they touched foreheads, looking deep into each other's eyes for any signs of regret.

He only regret present being that it had taken over 4 years for that moment to happen.

They kissed again, this time even more intense than the last. Horatio guided Calleigh back to his desk, lips never losing contact, while she hopped up for a seat.

'You know, when I offered a 'drink and sparkling company', this isn't quite what I had in mind' she smiled

'Really? Because this is exactly what I had in mine.'

* * *

_Fin_


End file.
